


Young in the Frost

by dangermoose



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangermoose/pseuds/dangermoose
Summary: The first Last Shadow Puppets album came to fruition, and so did a blooming romance between the frontmen Miles Kane and Alex Turner. It's an adorable young love in which the two will take any situation to get their hands on each other, and totally won't take into account that other people can see what's going on.
Relationships: Miles Kane/Alex Turner
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Young in the Frost

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in 2008. First ao3 work :)

Nick, Jamie, Matt, Alex and Miles were sitting on the floor of Alex’s apartment, talking. How nice was it for the Monkeys to finally reunite with their estranged member and his mate who got out to perform their own masterplan outside of their respective bands. The day after, The Last Shadow Puppets would be be playing in Sheffield, and since the hometown of the four out of five stars present grew up in Sheffield, the lads took it as enough for a celebration warranting booze.

„Are you two gay or something?” Jamie asked, prompting drunken laughter amongst the rest of the guys.

„What, never snuggled with your bezzie?” Alex laughed.  
Him and Miles were, of course, sitting down on the floor, entwined together, with Alex holding Miles in front of himself for dear life.

„Are you two *best* friends now?* Matt replied with a certain offense in his voice. Him and Alex have known each other since primary school. It’s not something he wanted to appear mad about, or even let himself be, but he wouldn’t deny it had rubbed him the wrong way how much those two have been spending the time together despite...

„How long have you known each other? Like two years?”

„And 5 months.” Miles interjected.

„Ah. That changes everything”

„God fucking damnit Matt,” Alex sounded annoyed. „I’m 22, I’m a rockstar and I can have two best friends at once”

„That’s not what the word „best” means, man.”

„And you always tell *me* I’m a pain in the arse about words??”

„Just like when he has two lovers.” Jamie said.  
„See? He gets it.”

„You’re not gonna take offense that he just said you’re a cheater?” Matt asked with a certain irony in his voice.  
„His point still stands.”

At this point Miles is drowning in Alex’s arms, while Nick is thoroughly observing the situation that’s occuring, both finding the situation completely hilarious.

„Whatever man. Ya wanna get some more booze?”

„Hell yeah” said Nick and Jamie in unison.

„I think we should leave the lovebirds on the floor” Jamie said

To which Matt replied, „I don’t think they’re sober enough to get up”

„HEY!” Miles shouted, with full offense.

And so the lads left laughing.

Alex, with Miles in his arms with his back firmly against Miles’s chest, leaned his head forward and started lightly nibbling on his best mate's neck.

„Alex...” No response. „Alex, do you wanna get caught?”

„Ion care”

At those words, Miles propped his head back, completely giving himself to his lover. Alex took this as an invitation to give him gentle yet passionate kisses along the neck.

„Want ya” Miles murmured under his breath. Then he turned around, face to face with Alex but still in his arms. He linked their foreheads together, noses in an interlock, and kissed his lover tenderly. He put his hands on Alex’s chest, fingers gently caressing his shoulders. Eyes managed to drown in each other’s gazes for just a few delightful moments before hearing footsteps and assuming the position they were in beforehand.

„Got ya lads margaritas” Matt passed two pinkish drinks to Alex and Miles.

„Thanks mate” Miles answered, with Alex nodding in approval very slightly. Blink it and you’ll miss it. By now it was common knowledge that when one of the duo said something, it was meant as a collective opinion of the two. It was evident that the lads operated on the same wavelength, often talking at the same time like some creepy twins. Actually, with matching Beatles haircuts, the same taste in music, and fashion senses that mimicked other’s delightfully, many have mistaken them for brothers before. The two took it as a compliment but turned it into a bit of an inside joke between each other, laughing that the comments of interviewers comparing them to some celebrity sibling duo would turn real uncomfortable real fast, given they’d know more about the nature of their friendship.

As the lads were bantering about something Miles really didn’t pay attention to, he’d felt Alex’s head fall on Miles’ shoulder and his arms snaking tighter around his waist while feeling him getting hard, which in turn made him hard. Shit shit shit shit. He certainly didn’t want the band to witness him getting stiffy in the arms of their frontman. Think Miles, think.

In a feat of great brilliance, or be it stupidity, whatever you wanna call it, Miles took his grapefruit colored drink and spilled it all over the white button up he was wearing that day.

„Shit! Fuck!” Miles played. „Guess I’ll have to go to the bathroom to change.” He looked at his friend as if he was telling him something. He was.

Alex, immediately getting the tell, got up alongside Miles, and said:

„Shit guys, gotta help me bezzie here ay.”

„Sure” Matt mumbled out, concealing his laughter best as he can. „Gotta do what you gotta do”

And so, the two lovebirds scrambled to the bathroom, giggling to each other, not realising their facial expressions are in fact visible to other people in their drunken bliss.

„You think they’re gonna fuck in there?” Nick said, unexpectedly.

„100%.” Jamie replied.

„What the hell man? Your favourite shirt? Told you to not wear it before the concert starts!” Alex said, irritated.

„Well, you know what to do. Miles smirked at Alex and leaned against the counter from which the sink emerged.  
Alex looked Miles up and down and pushed him further into the bathroom counter, so that he was half sitting on the surface. He started unbuttoning his soaked shirt that did not leave anything up to imagination at this point.

At the third or fourth button, he leaned it for a wet, sloppy kiss. The boys were not fucking around, at this point they were needy and wanted to get straight to what they wanted from each other. They heard some glass shatter from the living room, along with a startled „FUCK!” and briefly stopped, only to decide they’re not to be bothered by the Monkeys’ shenanigans and locking their lips together again.

„Fuck, Alex...” Miles moaned into his lips as he took off the shirt completely into the sink. Taking his lover’s words as somewhat of an invitation, Alex got even closer to Miles, as close as you can possibly be to another human, and grinded into him.

Miles let out a sigh, and the two were frantically making out, moaning into each other’s mouths and grinding together when Miles put his hands on Alex’s shoulders and pushed him back until he was completely up against the shower. Miles was taking initiative, grinding hard into Alex’s dick, panting and shoving his tongue erratically against his. Alex was going very pink, very hard, and letting out a lot of noises that could only mean „more”. 

In a moment, Miles got down to his knees, pulling Alex’s trousers and his underwear along with him. Doe eyed, he was staring into his lover’s dark lustful eyes down from below as he started doing firm, gentle movements up and down his cock.

A suppressed moan from Alex. Several strokes. Another suppressed moan, this time quieter. Miles is moving his hand back and forth, bit unamused by his partner holding back pleasure. Whatever happened to „Ion care if we get caught”?

So then Miles put the head of Alex’s cock into his mouth and pushed his head down to the balls with one quick move. This earned him a loud moan, which sounded more like a scream. Miles got back up, with precum making his way all the way from Alex’s dick to his lips resembling a spider’s web a bit, except way more enjoyable for Miles. He was so fucking afraid of spiders. Why is he thinking about spiders with the love of his life? He looked up and his eyes met Alex’s. They smiled wide to each other, full of adoration and fondness.  
Miles looked back down, back to the task at hand – it being giving Alex as much pleasure as he possibly can.

He was bobbing his head up and down gently, slowly picking up pace. Alex put his fingers into Miles’ hair and started pulling, albeit gently. They’re both moaning at this point. Alex let go of the hair and put his arms straight against the shower and his head leaned back, eyes closed, giving himself fully to his lover. Miles let go and chuckled a little bit.

„You enjoying this?”

At which Alex didn’t respond verbally. Instead he put his hands back on Miles’ head and shoved it balls deep, making the Scouser gag a little. With a tone of voice that was nothing short of worried, Alex blurted out:

„Sorry,”

To which Miles responded with a big thumbs up and got back to giving Alex the pleasure that was very much needed.  
More sucks in, Alex was moaning a lot, which Miles was obviously very satisfied with. He started wondering if their friends are hearing this going on in the bathroom? Of course they are. He wondered what would they think about him and Alex being... Is he outing Alex right now? He decided to stop thinking and focus on the beautiful boy above him. So, he looked up at Al red and panting. „He deserves the world,” he thought, and decided to speed up pace.

„Fuck Miles... I... I’m-„ the older moaned out and next there was a lot of white.

Alex was seeing white. Miles had white in his mouth. And they were both overrun with pleasure.

Miles let go, and he swallowed as much as he could with a little still residing on his lips – not that he minded, really. Alex meanwhile slid down onto the floor, against the glass shower wall.

„Argghhh” he murmured out.

„Was it good?”

„Bloody amazing mate.”

Miles smiled, helped Alex button up his jeans and fell forward into his arms.

„Al... I like you a lot, you know that?”

„I felt it” Alex chuckled.

Miles was smiling, and murmured out:

„I’m still a little bit hard...”

„Oh yeah sorry. M tired...”

„Wait, I have an idea...”

The next few minutes consisted of Miles standing above Alex who was kneeling down on the floor, and jerking himself into his mouth. It didn’t take long, because of how aroused Miles already was. Alex made sure to swallow every little drop.

„You’re such a good boy, you know Al?” Miles said panting, to which Alex responded with a slight, shy smile.

When they left the bathroom there was no one there.  
Miles looked at his phone and saw a text from Matt: „heading out to the store. Enjoy yourself while we’re out”.

„Looks like we scared them off.” Miles said, showing him the text.

„Good,” Alex chuckled „what do you wanna do now?"

„Didn’t you say you were tired?”

„I uh, ‘m not tired...” Alex looked visibly sleepy and let out a small yawn.

„How bout we turn on a movie? Big day tomorrow.”

The lads sat down on the couch, and Miles slotted gently under Alex’s arms, and he in response laid his head on Miles’ shoulder. The younger started searching for something to watch. They settled on some generic action movie without much plot, something that looks interesting to play in the background while you go about your day.

„Miles... It was amazing. Incredible even,” Alex told his „friend”. „I enjoyed every second of it.”

„You’re always great with words aren’t you?”

„I mean it."

„I also enjoyed it Al. Like a lot.”

Alex chuckled. He started playing with Miles’ hair gently, and in response Miles leaned his head back and kissed his lover’s cheek. They both smiled wide and sat in silence for a little bit, until Alex decided to lay down on the couch. He made puppy eyes, stretched his arms out, and Miles fell forward into his arms, facing Al. They were face to face, staring lovingly into each other’s eyes. They felt themselves sobering up a lot from all the tequilla they drank this evening.

„Al... Can I ask you something?”

„Sure, baby.”

„Are you like... Out? With the guys?”

Alex chuckled. What an absurd question. „No. Does that matter? I always do what I want and I don’t feel the need to tell it to other people. Unless, they’re so to say, daft as fuck, they will catch onto it. Pretty sure they did already.”

„Aren’t you afraid they will not accept you for you?”

„Miles...”

„You’re in a band and all. I don’t want to come in between all of you by...being here too much.”

„Miles, the guys love you. You’re a great musician and an amazing friend. If we were to date, like, openly they would be ecstatic. The only way I see the band falling out over it is if they don’t agree who gets to be best man at out wedding.”

„And besides,” Alex continued. „I really don’t care if people accept me for me. That’s their problem, not mine. My problem is if you’re here and you’re happy. Cause you’re me Miles, you know?”

Besides chuckling slightly at Alex’s change of tone, Miles was dumbfounded at all those words... He thinks this about him?

„I... You’re amazing Al. I love you, so much.”

This was the first time it was said between them. Those five words... It was expressed in many ways before, but never like that. However, neither of them had thought of it as a new development. They loved each other, it was pretty evident to everyone around. Alex was never one to drop simple declarations like that. Like his lyrics, he had always preferred to say things in more of an intricate way, that a lot of fans admired, but some critics thought of beating around the bush. Miles was more of a „actions speak louder than words” kind of guy. Rather than telling his partner how much he means to him, he’d preferred to show it, with affection, looking out for his safety, giving him things – bigger and smaller, making sure he’s not hungry, bored, overstimulated...  
Besides being just a simple declaration, the five words shook Alex to his core. So direct. No beating around the bush, no having to interpret or overthink, just pure unadulterated words that are so short yet mean so much.

„I... Love.” Pause. „Yousomuchtoo.”

This earned him a chuckle and a kiss from Miles.

Their cuddles had ended with them both falling asleep in each other’s arms around 4 in the morning. When the guys returned to Alex’s house, they were greeted by this very wholesome sight. They nursed homophobic ideas for so long, mainly stemming from the media perpetuating them around people who they didn’t know. But this, their best friend and their band’s guitarist, buried in the arms of the nicest guy they’d known... It was a sobering experience for the three. It looked like true love, and their friends’ happiness made them so happy in turn. They silently went upstairs, not to wake them, and decided not to discuss it, as it was what it was – just pure, devoted love.


End file.
